1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to displays and more particularly to handheld projection displays with a larger visual screen.
2. Description of Related Art
In the new world that is frequently characterized, metaphorically speaking, that the world is flat, a mobile computing device will be at the central platform in which an individual is tied to the computing universe, replacing a personal desktop computer, as information technology, electronic mails, the Internet, instant messaging, and global positioning systems, become increasingly 24/7 in one's daily live in working in a fluid society and an ever-integrated global economy. Current music players possess or exceed the processor power, memories, and storage memories of yester years mainframe computers already, but the fragmentation between a desktop computer and a mobile device remains distinct and non-converging primarily, and perhaps solely, rest on the practically impossibility of designing a handheld device that is sufficiently light weight for mobile professionals while simultaneously provides a sufficiently large screen that one can see to efficiently work in mundane computer applications like a word processing program or a spread sheet.
With wide-spread applications of digital media and ever increasing communication bandwidths, high-resolution and large-format displays are required for handheld devices such as cell phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), portable digital video players, and portable DVD players. Currently, the size of a display on these devices is limited by the dimension of the device itself. The fundamental conflict of increasing display size and decreasing device size can primarily be resolved by new display devices that decouple screen size and device size.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design handheld projection displays that are decoupled but operate in conjunction with a handheld computing device in order to generate a display sufficient in dimension to make the handheld computing device even more attractive to use.